The Interactive LOST Adventure
by Jesus.Lives
Summary: Another OC story with a serious TWIST. You dictate your character's actions and options as we pick up in the REAL TIME canon LOST universe - post FINALE . SUBMISSIONS OPEN - NEED CHARACTERS. Mysteries abound!
1. Submissions Still Open

**Choose Your Own LOST Adventure**

**Disclaimer: Based off Lost doesn't mean it IS Lost.**

* * *

Yes... I'm joining the Lost OC craze with a TWIST.

These characters will be dictated by you in the story. Kinda like a **Choose Your own Adventure - Lost style**.

The story picks up in the **accurate, real-time canon universe** - Season 4. The Oceanic Six have just left and the Lost Creators need new exciting characters to put in the show. Don't make a Nikki and Paulo (or whatever, no one remembers them anyway) it's your turn to make an INTERESTING character to ham it up with the surviving Losties, others and crew.

So you have several options. You (your character) could be...

_A. One of the no-named faces on Jack's camp ready to show your awesomeness. (You were just too cool to be introduced earlier in the show and big-head Jack was getting all the airtime)._

_B. Sorry those who went with Locke - all the nameless characters were killed by Keamy's men. UNLESS you got away (explain) and got seperated from Locke and Ben._

_C. You're from the freighter either a rogue from Keamy's army or another character that makes it to the island after the science team does._

_D. Mysteriously arrived via another vessel (think Desmond, Henry Gale or Yemi)._

_E. Ex-Dharma and somehow escaped._

_F. An other, who like Juliet joins everyone else at a later date._

* * *

**So this is how it works:**

You fill out the form. The story begins. I'll try and fit as many new OCs into each chapter. At each chapter you will have a choice on what to do (i.e. go with Locke, sleep on the beach) and you'll have to review with that choice to move the next part of the story along.

Characters created by people with a USER account (logged in) get priority because then I can PM them and badger them to get to the story and review with their choice. Characters from other Lost OC stories are accepted provided it is OK with the author of said Lost OC story,

You have to stick with the canon universe up until this present time. If you say "I want to be paired with Jack" and he's not coming back until later in the story (being an Oceanic 6) then it's not going to happen (or you'll have to be really patient). Sawyer however IS up for grabs. And Claire is off with Christian but may re-enter the story at a later date.

Changes to the canon universe post-Thursday (finale day) will be implimented into the story-line.

Now to the fun part... the form!

* * *

**FILL ME OUT.**

**Where is your character when we find them (on the island, getting to the island, off island)?**

**Full Name and/or nickname :**

**Age:**

**Relationship Status:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality/Traits/Habits:**

**Friends/Enemies (Locke's group or Jack's group, Ben's group or Widmore's group or a group of their own? - DETAIL IT UP):**

**Interests/Hobbies:**

**Skills:**

**Occupation:**

**Past (on-island and off-island past, make it viable):**

**Relations:**

**Flashbacks:**

**Pairings (NOTE that Jack, Hurley, Sun, Kate and Sayid have left, so if you want your character to paired with them, they're just gonna have to pine desperately until they come back):**

* * *

**Last Note.**

_Submit the form and new OCs will be chosen for the first chapter which takes place in island real-time (as we know it). Number of OCs is not specified because anything can happen in this Lost fic! Make them interesting, make them have a backstory that ties into Lost as a whole and have fun!_


	2. Story Begins NOW

- Each chapter will be like a mini episode: _teaser, flashback, cliffhanger._

- Then you will finish the cliffhanger to drive the next chapter.

- It's possible to kill, maim or destroy other Losties or OCs. Just dictate it in your review.

- Submissions are NOT closed. New characters will be added as the story progresses. Add a character anytime to the first chapter.

**The story begins NOW...**


	3. White Flag

**"White Flag" - A Rosalie Flashback Episode.**

* * *

"Rose, Rose... ROSE!" Charlotte screamed as the body washed up on the shore. Charlotte was praying that it was not like the situation with the doctor on the freighter. Rosalie was one of the few friends she'd made and Charlotte was hoping that Rose would be OK. She dragged her out by her arms and proceeded to do mouth to mouth resuscitation on her. Rosalie Munroe fell forward, gasping for breath.

"What were you doing? Daniel was making his way to the freighter. He would have taken you here." Charlotte chided, out of breath herself from having to resussatate her friend.

"Kahana. C4." Rosalie gasped. Charlotte looked at her confused. Rosalie took one look at her and fainted, woozy from inhaling too much salt water.

**-- LOST --**

* * *

_"Welcome to Egypt Miss..."_

_"Munroe" Rosalie replied trying to put on as much professionalism as she possibly could._

_"Munroe" the guard repeated, as he led her onto the worksite, "like Marilyn no doubt."_

_Rosalie smiled sweetly, she was always getting that comparison - a white woman in a foreign land. "No doubt" she replied playing into the fantasy._

_A man was chipping away at pieces of rock as Rosalie could see they were uncovering something big. Rosalie came over to him, paying no heed to the guard who was at shock seeing a Western woman who did her own thing._

_"Found anything?" Rosalie asked him. He looked up from what he was doing._

_"I feel the tomb" the man said simply, clothed in not much more than a cloth in the arid heat. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to where he was chipping, sticking her hand on the cool rock._

_"Do you feel it?" He asked like a father would at feeling his baby kick for the very first time in the womb. Rosalie was short of breath. She nodded, dumbfounded._

_"Yes. Yes." She looked at him and he gave an understanding smile... dark skin - bright eyes. "I'm Rosalie Munroe. I'm here to oversee this dig."_

_The man smiled again and kept his hand over hers. "Caleb. I'm here to dig."_

* * *

"Dan! Where's Dan?" Rosalie gasped and then heaved up water as she came back to consciousness seconds later.

Charlotte looked confused, as she kept her head supported and away from the fluctuating tide. "Dan? He's gone. Why? What's the problem?"

"The time. I need to see the time. The freighter. Different times" her words stunted and periodic between refilling her lungs with air, "Regina told me."

"Oh. Yes." Charlotte replied, pausing before continuing "Look, Dan will be back. He's just transporting some of the survivors."

"There are no survivors" Rosalie said bluntly.

"Yes but there are" Charlotte replied cryptically. "Dan's helping them off the island, back to the freighter."

"But the military team have rigged it with C4. There's no escape. For anyone."

Charlotte recoiled. "So what happened?"

"I jumped." Rosalie answered seriously.

* * *

_"So did you find anything else of worth down there?" Rosalie asked, cuddled up to Caleb on a scant bed of Egyptian making._

_Caleb looked her up and down. "I'm still wondering if it's real or not."_

_Rosalie grinned. "Oh trust me, it's real." She leant in to kiss him again as the soft breeze flowed through the mortar-made abode._

* * *

Charlotte carried her back up the beach. A woman with reddish-brown hair surveyed them as she sat in the shade but did nothing. Miles Straume walked over purposefully and looked upon Rosalie with disdain. "Oh look. It's the grave digger."

"I'm an archaeologist" Rose answered him, although he looked like he hardly cared at the accuracy of his words.

"So what happened? You missed your buddies too much?" He was referring to Charlotte and Dan who, as the overly-educated bunch became her closest friends on the freighter. Rosalie felt it was good to have friends, after what had happened to Caleb.

"It's Keamy" Charlotte snapped at Miles, "he's rigged the entire freighter with C4."

Miles smirked, "good thing we got out when we did then. Dan better hurry back."

Rosalie could have slapped him. It wasn't good. There were people on that freighter that were going to die. People that weren't willing to take the chance with the sea and the elements like she was. People that Rosalie had grown to care about, like Kevin Johnson and Isis the cook.

"We need to sort this out" Charlotte said, she gave Miles a hesitant look to leave them alone. Miles didn't move, he shook his head.

"And leave me with everyone else on this beach? I don't think so."

Rosalie wretched herself free from Charlotte. "I just need to get some communication back to the freighter. Warn them. Warn them to jump."

"Frank threw us a phone." Charlotte smiled weakly, "but Jack took it to find Frank."

"Who's Jack?" Rosalie asked.

"Leader Jack is everyones ticket off this island" Miles put in, sarcasm in his voice.

* * *

_Rosalie paced eying the delicate ring on her finger, Caleb rose from the bed and came over to put his arms around Rosalie._

_"What's the matter?" He seemed deeply concerned._

_"Is it safe? What we found in the tomb?"_

_"Why now? We've been excavating for months."_

_Rosalie didn't answer him this, but grabbed her hat. It wasn't cool enough for a coat, and even though it was pitch black outside, she still had the habit of wearing her hat everywhere._

_"I think I'll just go and check it out."_

_Caleb pulled on a shirt and dug his feet into a pair of loafers. "It's after midnight, Rosie."_

_"I know and I'll be back as soon as I know it's safe."_

_Caleb grabbed her shoulder. "**We'll** be back as soon as we know it's safe."_

_Rosalie smiled._

* * *

_The tomb was dank and dark when they arrived. Rosalie pottered around for a while checking everything was in order. A vase smashed near her._

_"Caleb?" Her breath quickened._

_"Here" he called from a different direction from the vase._

_Rosalie spun around. "Caleb" she said again, this time more as a warning than a question. Her breathing got more shallow and her voice quivered as she spoke._

_It was then that she saw him. An assailant. A grave-robber. It all happened so fast. Rosalie grabbed the fingers of the man in front of her with the knife and raised her leg to kick him square in the jaw. The man stumbled back._

_"Caleb!" Rosalie was desperate for an answer. It was so dark and she could hear breathing all around her that she wasn't sure was her own._

_"Rosa-" his call was cut short this time. She heard a slicing and Rosalie realized that her and Caleb were not alone anymore._

* * *

"So Frenchy, what's the plan?" Miles looked her up and down, waiting to hear what was coming.

Rosalie knew exactly what she was going to do next.

**-- LOST --**

* * *

_- What Rosalie does next depends on the life of the people on the freighter (other freighter OCs) so what does Rosalie do? How does she get the message out?_

_- Advise Rosalie (Charlotte Lewis) by reviewing and saying what YOU would do!_

_- A new chapter up tomorrow and keep submitting those characters!_


	4. It's a Daughter Thing

**

* * *

**

**A/N.**

_In one day I have already written two chapters. The two characters were chosen not just because they were cool, but mostly because GuitarHeroLost and Charlotte Lewis are two of my most faithful reviewers of my other Lost stories. And were rewarded._

_Review bribe and you could be next!_

* * *

**"It's a Daughter Thing" - A Rebecca Flashback Episode.**

* * *

The wind whistled through the gaps in the boards from within the cabin. Claire hummed a tune to herself, a barely-sane version of "You All Everybody" although at that time she had no recollection of what it was. Everything was like it was a disconnected life that was never really hers to begin with... Charlie, Aaron... Jack.

"Who's there?" Claire's voice penetrated the darkness. A figure stepped forward, cleanly clothed as though she was a mirage.

"I've been trying to find you" the figure said.

"Me? You've been trying to find me?" Claire echoed. She watched as the figure came nearer to her. It was a girl of barely fourteen.

"Yes" the girl answered without hesitating, "I believe you're my aunt."

Claire was deeply confused, despite the fact she'd been sitting in a cabin alone waiting for her father to return. "I'm your... aunt?"

"My name is Lily Shephard and I'm Jack Shephard's daughter."

Claire smiled, "Oh, you must be mistaken. Jack Shephard is another survivor of 815. You must want him."

The girl smiled back, "No. He has gone. I want you. You're my aunt Claire Littleton."

"But I can't be your aunt... that would mean that Jack Shephard was my..."

"Your brother" the girl answered, leaving Claire with the first spooked look on her face that she'd had since entering the cabin.

**-- LOST --**

* * *

Frank Lapidus moved around the helicopter, throwing around bits and peices of wire. He needed to get it ready for another trip back. He needed to get back.

There was a scuffling in the nearby bushes that caused him to stop what he was doing and he turned towards it with a cocked eyebrow. "Hello?"

There was more scuffling before Frank went behind the bushes himself and saw a young girl crouching there.

"You!" He exclaimed in surprise. "You were the girl Regina was keeping. How did you get here?"

The young blond stared up at him and stood up. She pointed to the helicopter and he looked as though he just didn't get her insinuation.

"I was hiding in the back" she explained. "I wanted to see what my father was doing."

"Your father?" Frank had to shake his head rapidly to make sure he wasn't seeing things. First there was the cow and now this. It was like he was losing his mind being on this island.

"Yes sir. It's Keamy sir. Rebecca Keamy" she stuck her hand forward.

"You're Keamy's kid?"

She nodded rigorously.

"So why was Regina keeping you on board and not Martin then?" Frank looked like he had his doubts, he stroked his beard almost unconsciously.

Rebecca seemed hesitant to answer. "He'd kill me sir" she replied and added with a hushed whisper, "if he found out."

* * *

_Rebecca hid herself in the janitorial closet when she'd snuck on board moments earlier. She heard voices outside._

_"Kevin. Kevin Johnson. Did you get the package I had sent to your quarters." A woman's voice and she sounded British to Rebecca._

_"Yes I did." The deep resonance of a man shot back, who sounded like he was hiding something._

_"So everything was in order."_

_"Yes, thank you. It was."_

_"Don't hesitate to come to me for anything. I know my way around this freighter. I have to. It's my job."_

_"Just need to know where the captain is."_

_"He's usually all over the place. Give me a yell if you need him, hey?"_

_"Yeah, sure."_

_Footsteps approached. The closet was wretched open. And an African American man that she assumed was the Kevin Johnson speaking stumbled back in surprise._

_"Don't tell anyone I'm here" Rebecca whispered and closed the door on him again._

* * *

"So whatcha doing?" Rebecca asked and followed Frank around as he tried desperately to get something working on the helicopter, what it was she didn't understand, she wasn't the machinery type.

"I'm trying to get off this island. Just like everybody else."

"Where's my dad?"

"The Orchid Station" Frank replied, "It'd be best for you to just come back to the freighter with me."

"I can't" she told him, "I need to find my dad."

"I thought you said he'd kill you."

"I won't speak to him, I just need to know he's alright."

"How about I fly over the Orchid Station when I get this thing going? That way you can see for yourself what your dad is up to."

"No. I heard about his men... that thing that attacked them. I want to see that he's OK. Which direction to the Orchid Station?"

"You'll never make it on your own kid" Frank replied.

"Don't tell me what I can't do!" She shouted, her temper flaring, "now which way to the Orchid?"

* * *

_Regina's room had one extra bunk. Rebecca was carted in there by Kevin Johnson who let them in covertly._

_"She's afraid of her father" Kevin explained._

_"Look. She can stay here but you've got to keep Keamy away from here."_

_"Keamy has enough to do. He'll be far away preparing" Kevin answered Regina, his face filled with something that seemed like fear._

_"Alright kid," Regina addressed Rebecca firmly as Kevin Johnson let himself out. "You hungry? There's some crackers in the draw over there. They might be a bit old..."_

_Rebecca ran over and devoured them._

* * *

Rebecca grew disoriented. She had left Frank hours ago and she didn't seem to be getting anywhere. No people. No clearing. _Where was this Orchid Station supposed to be anyhow?_

_  
_A bark rang out from somewhere in the jungle. _A dog? _Rebecca started to run towards it.

* * *

_Rebecca was sick to her stomach as she heard her father talk about what happened to his men. He told Frank to take him back and soon as he threatened him, Rebecca knew what she had to do._

_  
She jumped in the back of the helicoptor careful to stay hidden and pulled a tarp over herself. She would see her father was safe personally this time._

* * *

A yellow Labrador sprung out at Rebecca. She laughed. The playful mutt nuzzled her.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" She asked the dog, not expecting an answer. But something did come.

"Who are you and why are you playing with my dog?" It was a lanky, African-American boy who looked like a young Kevin Johnson who was standing in front of her with an accusing glare. He was quite a bit taller than her, although she was already catching up to her father's height.

Rebecca stared up at him, surprised.

**-- LOST --**

* * *

_- Sounds like we've got a little John Locke. Actually, John Locke has not been the only character to use that phrase. But other characters have been known to have some Lockisms, Sawyerisms and etc.  
_

_- So what does Rebecca do? Give GuitarHeroLost some advice/support and review with YOUR suggestions (and bribes to be the next chapter). Faithful reviewers get story love._


	5. Fate

**A/N.**

_Once again, I picked Erica because she reviewed every chapter. If you don't review I don't know you're reading and if you're not reading there's not much point of using your character. So keep the reviews coming and you might be next._

* * *

**"Fate" - An Erica Flashback Episode.**

* * *

The girl with reddish-brown hair watched the commotion taking place with the other resident redhead and the girl that had just washed up on the beach. Miles started to walk away.

"I'm not going back out there" he called behind him as he left, after hearing Rosalie's plan.

Erica continued to watch until she'd heard all of the plan and couldn't stay out of it any longer. _Where was Sawyer to involve himself when he was needed?_ She got up, shuffling a deck of cards in her hand and ambled over to the group as the hot-tempered Asian man left.

"You're going to find Jack and I'm coming." Erica said bluntly.

"You? Why would you want to help us? You don't care about the people on the freighter." The woman named Charlotte asked rudely. "All you people care about is getting off this bloody island!"

"Yes, but I care about Jack and I know the routes he usually takes. I'm going." She drew an anonymous card out of her deck and showed it to them. It was the Queen of Hearts. Exactly the same card that Daniel had guessed the night before with Charlotte, and the only one he'd gotten correct. "It's fate" Erica finished, without smiling.

* * *

**-- LOST --**

"So what, are you infatuated with this Leader Jack character or something?" Rosalie asked as they walked further into the jungle, matting down her brown hair that had become stringy and wet from the extended time in the ocean. "Half the people on the beach seem to be."

"So what are the two of you like the same person or something?" Erica quipped back.

"No. I'm an archaeologist" Rosalie said.

"And I'm an anthropologist" Charlotte answered.

"Same difference." Erica snorted as she flipped her cards in her hand.

"You don't seem the type to go parading through jungles if you don't mind me saying" Rosalie told Erica.

"If the cause fits" Erica replied.

* * *

_Erica stood at the roulette table. The balls were going around. An older Asian man sat at the big business table. "Mr Paik. Your call" Erica told him._

_He pushed some chips over to a square._

_"Erica. I'll take over." Erica looked up to see her burly father standing directly above her._

_"That's alright dad. I've got the summer off from university."_

_"He's my client. My table. I'll take over." His voice became harsh. "Important clients go to me and me only."_

_Erica shrugged and left the station. She was sure she saw as she was leaving, Mr Paik sympathizing with her father. Her father's last words rang in her ears._

_"Daughters. They're not worth the trouble they cause."_

* * *

"So who are you?" The African-American boy asked.

"Could ask the same to you" Rebecca shot back.

The boy shifted on his feet. "Jacob told me to come. My dog found you."

"Rebecca. Rebecca Keamy. I'm looking for my father."

"Your father?" the boy replied as if he had some feint recollection of sometime having a father of his own.

"He could be in danger so I followed him here. He's at the Orchid Station. Do you know where that is?" Rebecca sounded desperate as she'd been wandering for much too long and had no idea where she was going. Some company this time was very much appreciated.

"I know where everything on this island is."

"And you are?" Rebecca stuck a hand on her hip impatiently. There was no way she was going to drag someone into her father's business that she didn't even know the name of.

"Name's Walt and this here's Vincent." The boy gave a nod to the dog and they started off to the Orchid station, Vincent running at their heels.

* * *

Erica had been walking with the two girls for a few hours. She'd spent the time watching them, reading them, checking how they react with each other and what to use against them. Before long, she'd found something.

"So how does it feel both being in love with the same man?" She asked, knowing she was right on the money (as one of her Vegas quips would say).

"What?" Rosalie snapped her head around to where Erica was trailing.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Charlotte said shakily.

"Of course not. It's just that for two "best buddies" you seem to have a lot of silence between you. You'd think you'd have something to talk about on this trip. Something like Daniel Faraday."

That struck a nerve. Charlotte tensed up but kept quiet.

"Well archaeologist, let me fill you in. Miss anthropologist and Mr Physicist have been virtually inseparable since they came to this camp. I don't know why they don't care about the other two in their team,but it doesn't seem much like a group of four, if you know what I mean."

Charlotte exploded. "Miles was kidnapped! Frank had to fly back! You can't blame me for wanting to stay behind and talk to some of the survivors about their experiences here."

"Except you haven't talked to any of us. Except for that one guy that can't even speak English."

Charlotte threw the stick she was carrying around into the trees violently. Rosalie faked a smile.  
Erica grinned... _They'd been played._

* * *

_"Erica. You like to travel. Take a trip. Here you go." Her father handed her some tickets. She flipped open the book they were enclosed in._

_"Australia?"_

_"You've got to get out of this scene Erica. Go to the beach. See some art galleries. Pet some kangaroos. Stay away from the casinos."_

_"I like the casino" Erica beamed looking around at the familiar ding of the slot machines and the idle chatter at the blackjack tables. She didn't want to leave._

_"I've got some business to conduct. I don't want you here while I'm doing it. Take the trip. You leave tomorrow."_

_"Look I just want to stay. Do some work. Spend the summer." She plead with her father._

_"If you don't get on that plane tomorrow and show up in the manifest, you'll be cut half your inheritance. Half this casino."_

_Erica looked around once more. It was even worse thinking that she'd lose this place. What was a few weeks vacation anyhow?_

* * *

"So Walt how did you get here?" Rebecca asked.

"Oceanic 815. My dog too." He beat a path through and Rebecca followed him. "This way. We're close."

"So what is the Orchid Station?" She queried, wondering why her father was so intent on finding this 'Ben' guy near it.

"You'd never believe me if I told you."

* * *

"Jack? Jack?" Erica called out into the clearing hoping she could find him somewhere.

"It's no use" Charlotte, he's gone to find Frank. There's only one place Frank would put the helicopter down."

"So you think he's found him?" Erica asked, concerned for Jack's safety.

"I can only assume so. Unless something else has befallen them" Charlotte finished, out of breath and stopping in her place.

They were surrounded with guns.

"You three are coming with us" a mid-sized woman with long dark hair and brown eyes said stepping out from the group who were cocking their weapons.

**-- LOST --**

* * *

_- Lots of surprises left to come. Read my author note above on how to get in on the action._

_- Review and give lucky7steph ideas on what to do next._


	6. Changes in the Weather

**A/N.**

_It's post Finale, I have to bring things in line with the canon universe. I'm not much of a fanon person. KaoriLovesShane - if you want Isis to survive the freighter bomb let me know how she does it and I'll write it in. Either that or feel free to submit another OC for me to use, I'd probably rather a new OC since Isis has been submitted to many other OC stories and I want to keep this one original. Same with anyone else that's submitted a freighter OC. _

_Sorry GuitarHeroLost - Keamy is dead. It's something we all have to deal with like Jack being the douche that killed Jin. Sun should have slapped him. I want to slap him. Somebody slap Jack for me!! (Oh wait... Kate did. Never mind.  
Jiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn! Jiiiiiiiinnnn! I almost actually cried. I probably would have if I hadn't read all the spoilers before I watched the episode._

* * *

**"Changes in the Weather" - A Stephanie Flashback Episode.**

* * *

"The Orchid Station is this way" Walt indicated to a beaten path that they crept along. Vincent ran ahead. He barked.

"Vincent! What are you doing here?!" They heard a cry and both Rebecca and Walt halted.

They stopped to see a very large man stooping down to pet the dog.

"How'd you get here boy?" Hurley asked the mutt, rubbing it's face together. Walt pushed Rebecca back. "Stay back and stay quiet. I'll deal with this."

Walt stepped out in front of Hurley. Hurley stumbled back and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm not supposed to be seeing you dude, you're Locke's vision."

"We're looking for the men that are here to capture Ben."

"Oh" Hurley continued to stare at Walt for a second. Talking to visions and ghosts was not a new thing to him, but it was still weird. "They left dude, they went back that way."

Walt went back to talk with Rebecca. "Your father is back that way."

Rebecca had to let this process. She suddenly gasped. "Frank! They're getting off this island and the protocol is to kill everyone. We have to hurry!" She turned and started to run frantically back from where she came.

**-- LOST --**

* * *

Erica, Charlotte and Rosalie halted.

The woman withdrew her gun after studying their faces. "Wait. Not all of you are from the plane."

Jason, her collegue stepped forward. "No. Only that one." He pointed at Erica.

"The rest of you can go" the woman with dark hair said impatiently. Charlotte and Rosalie took a deep breath and started to walk back to camp. Erica turned to the hostiles.

"You're "others" right? You know Ben?" Erica hadn't heard a great detail about Ben, only rumours that went around the camp from when they took the children and wanted Jack, Kate and Sawyer for themselves. Erica remembered Hurley coming back. She didn't know how much of a threat these people are.

"The other half of our group are looking for the men from the boat. We need to help Ben get free."

"And why do you need me?"

"Because the men on the boat don't know you. You can create a distraction."

"And I'd do that why?"

"Do you know Juliet Burke?" The young woman in front of Erica snapped.

"We've spoken" replied Erica.

"Then you should know that we're the good guys here. If those men take Ben then everyone else on this island will die."

Erica stuffed her cards in the back pocket of her cut off jeans. "Alright. I'll help."

* * *

_"It's going to rain." The woman smiled whipping her dark hair around as she sat on the porch with Juliet._

_"Stephanie. How could you possibly know that?" Juliet Burke responded._

_"I feel the air." Stephanie said simply._

_"Ah-huh. Just one of those things you know like where every star in the sky is? Have you been raiding Ben's library again?"_

_"Of course not" Stephanie grinned. "I've been raiding Goodwin's library."_

_Juliet pursed her lips at the mentioning of Goodwin's name. "So, you've finished the book for the book club?"_

_"Days ago. Sometimes there's not enough to do on this island."_

_Juliet seemed deep in thought. "Yeah." She said finally. "I know."_

* * *

"If we get back to the beach we might make it before Daniel gets back" Charlotte looked shiftily to Rosalie.

"That would be good" Rosalie replied, face flushing as they walked.

* * *

Rebecca ran out until she could see the clearing, Walt following closely behind. When she saw the chaos that was ensuing and the battle between the islanders and her fathers men, Walt had to grab her to stop her running towards them.

Tears ran down her face as she saw her father in combat with some rogue Arab guy that had previously come to the freighter. She recognized his face but did not know his name. And then it happened. Shots rang out. Four bullets. Rebecca collapsed.

* * *

Stephanie heard the bullets too.

"Steph. They must have already found Ben."

"Com'on. Let's go."

Stephanie ran through the jungle out to the clearing with her three other collegues with her. She saw the rest of her people coming back into the jungle. Stephanie soon joined them. Erica wandered along with them, intrigued.

"So what happened?" Stephanie asked, struggling to keep up. "Where's Ben?"

"He went back to the Orchid. They're moving the island."

"They?" Stephanie cocked an eyebrow.

"Ben and John Locke. Ben will be leaving us. John Locke will take over. It's Jacob's will." Richard answered her.

Erica stood in front of Richard, stopping him from continuing on his path. "John Locke? From 815? That John Locke?"

"Yes. That John Locke." Richard answered.

"John Locke will be in charge of you people?" She shook her head, confused at the whole events that had transpired. Jack told everyone not to trust crazy John Locke and his love for the island and now Locke was becoming a leader... of the "others"? It was too much.

"Yes, Erica. He will."

Erica was even more confused, she poked Richard in the chest with her index finger. "How do you know my name is Erica?"

Stephanie stepped forward. "We know everyone on this island. So Erica. I'm Stephanie. This is Richard. This is Jason, Rodger, Alice, Frankie and Gerrad." Stephanie nodded to the others in the team. "Maybe it's time for you to join the good guys."

* * *

_"Juliet, what's wrong?" Stephanie stepped out onto the porch seeing Juliet's eyes flood with tears._

_"It's Ben. He's..." She hiccuped. Stephanie rubbed her back._

_"That's OK, big sis, breathe easy. What happened?"_

_"Goodwin." She babbled, shaking with sobs. "Ben sent him to be killed. He wanted Goodwin to be killed."_

_"He must have had a good reason" Stephanie responded, holding Juliet's hand and soothingly patting it._

_"Me" choked Juliet. "He said he did it for me. He wanted me."_

_"That's a good thing, right? It's Ben. He'll take care of you."_

_"But I loved Goodwin" Juliet broke down yet again just as she was able to speak a little._

_Stephanie paused for a moment. "After I had my parents die in Tennessee I needed a home. Ben gave me a home. Ben gave us a home. You don't want to throw that away do you?"_

_Juliet continued to bawl. "I... don't know anymore" she finally responded. Stephanie pulled her into a hug._

* * *

Charlotte and Rosalie got back to the beach. Rosalie went into the tents to get dried off and Dan soon came in and came running up to see Charlotte and Miles.

He was intent on getting off the island. Later when Rosalie emerged with dry clothes and hair she saw Charlotte convertly talking to Dan and gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Rosalie bit her lip.

She strode over to where Dan was after Charlotte had left.

"Are you coming?" Daniel Faraday asked her.

**-- LOST --**

* * *

_- Erica has a big choice to make. Locke's team or Loser Jack who killed Jin and is leaving the island's team (I'm really plugging for Locke here, Jack has gone and team Jack is no longer interesting). _

_- So does Rosalie. Go with Daniel or stay on the island. Note: Daniel IS alive but washes up on a different spot on the island. If you want some one on one Dan time you'll have to go with him._

_- Stephanie has been introduced as well as a few nameless others. One of which being my OC I just submitted to another story - Jason Wickmund who might bring some interesting twists to the Orchid Station at a later date. Some of you may travel in time. Some may still die if they're getting boring. - Rebecca is grieving but don't worry... dad's not dead... yet._

_- I will no longer be accepting character under 20 that are not with the "Others" - that's the only group that allows youth on the island. Sorry guys. Amend you character accordingly if you want to be in the fic._


	7. The Pace of Things to Come

**A/N.**

_Well, the Strangest won me over by reviewing my other fics. Note: Anyone can submit new OCs in the blank "chapter 2" spot even if you submitted them in chapter one. Many of the characters I've got so far are unusable._

__

Another note. I watched and paused "There's No Place Like Home" and the "redshirts" on the Zodiac are all men, but in this version with the influx of female characters they're going to be women. I got the "ripple effect" from Green Tree Frog and the explanation of their awesome post finale fic you should check out.

* * *

**"The Pace of Things to Come" - A Lara Flashback Episode**

* * *

Erica went along with the ragtag group, trying to keep up as they went to their camp. Ruddy faces, dirty clothes. She looked them over a few times, sometimes it felt like she saw sadness in their eyes, sometimes she felt like she saw hope.

And that's when she saw_ him_.

Richard turned and faced him, getting up and indicating to the people.

"Hello John." Richard said simply. "Welcome home."

John Locke beamed.

**-- LOST --**

* * *

Lara swung the crucifix around in her hand as she looked out to the ocean. "Last call for boarding" Daniel Faraday came over and held out a hand to her. Lara stuffed the crucifix in her pocket and took his hand.

"So the freighter isn't very far from here, right?" Lara asked.

Daniel appeared more jumpy than usual. "Uh, yeah..." he said, although it seemed like there was something serious on his mind that he wasn't telling her. "Not far at all."

Lara loaded herself into the boat and looked around her, her hand unconsciously going to her mouth where she began to gnaw at the nail on her left index finger. She knew the others on the boat. Someone she only knew as Rainfall, a writer that kept to herself and the woman that had washed up on the beach earlier.

She was glad she got on the second trip, who knows how long a wait would have been for a third trip.

"So what about the C4?" Rosalie, the woman who had earlier washed up, said as they pushed away from the island.

"What C4?" Lara asked, concerned.

"No-nothing." Daniel answered but Lara could tell he was giving Rosalie a particular look. "Let's just get away from this island before something bad happens."

They were only twenty minutes out when Lara asked, "what bad is going to happen?"

There was a flash of bright light. Daniel watched the island, bathed in the iridescent glow. "That." he answered at once and in another flash of light the sea was shaken so violently it capsized the Zodiac and washed them back onto shore. An unfamiliar shore.

* * *

_Lara watched the ocean, crucifix in hand. A young man came and sat beside her._

_"Catholic, hey?" He asked in a British accent that gave him away._

_Lara turned her head. "Charlie Pace" she breathed his name and the cross dug into her palm._

_"I am too" he sounded mournful, "Catholic I mean. Used to be an alter boy" he strained a laugh. "And look how far I've come."_

_The young vet offered him a shy grin. "I've probably done worse." She mused almost silently, but Charlie caught it._

_"What?" He asked._

_"To my sister. I've probably got greater sins than you. Unconfessed sins."_

_"Not many people to confess them too now were on this island." He answered making it sound partly like a joke._

_"People... no."_

_"God? Yes?" He filled in the blanks. She put her hand out to him._

_"Lara Flale."_

_He grabbed her hand and shook it._

* * *

John Locke came down to greet his people, stopping in front of the redhead. "Hello Erica" he smiled one of his creepy smiles to tell her he was not surprised to see her there.

"Locke" She replied casually, tenseness in the air until all of them felt the island shake. Kelsey looked to Jason and Stephanie. "Did you feel that?"

"They moved the island." Stephanie answered in awe.

Richard bowed his head knowledgebly. "Ben's gone."

"But there's no more polar bears, the two we had disappeared after the last time the island was moved," Kelsey explained... "how?"

"Ben had to do it himself. He can't return." Jason Wickmund snapped. This was affecting him adversly since he had known Ben almost as long as Richard Alpert.

Richard sat on a rock, "He can't return alone" he corrected.

Erica stuck a hand on her hip. "What do they mean moved the island?"

"Sorry Erica" Stephanie smirked, "didn't you get the memo? This is the place where miracles happen."

* * *

"It's a ripple effect." Daniel coughed up water as they washed back unto shore and saw themselves to be on a new part of the island. Nowhere near the previous survivors.

Rosalie wrung out her hair. "This is becoming a bad habit" she said.

"What?" Lara cried. "Where is everyone? This is the right island right? Our island?"

"I-I don't know. It's the Orchid. It's unstable. It's effects are unstable."

"And the freighter?" Rosalie looked out and found she couldn't see anything, she'd already anticipated the worst which is why she jumped in the first place.

Daniel gulped. "They did it" he whispered ominously. "It's possible. They really did it."

"What about the people on the freighter?" Lara asked impatiently. Daniel's cryptic answers were getting them nowhere.

Roaslie picked herself up and went to help the younger woman. "Kaboom" she replied sadly, "laced with C4."

Lara stared at her in shock, her body trembled. This could not be happening again.

* * *

_Everyone stopped when Desmond had come running back up the beach. Something about Charlie and..._

_Lara fell to her knees as she heard the whole encounter._

_Charlie died trying to save them, trying to translate a message that the freighter was not safe, that the people were not there for them, not there for a rescue._

_Lara felt sick. The rest of the camp were mildly shaken up. She grappled at her crucifix and let her head touch the sand whispering "Charlie" over and over again through sobs._

* * *

Rebecca got up off the ground with a determined glint in her eye. They would pay. They would all pay.

"I'm sorry Becky Keamy, but Jacob says no." Walt stated calmly.

Rebecca was inches away from screaming her head off, completely ignoring that she had never told him her nickname. "What do you mean 'no'?"

"Your father was a bad man" was Walt's reply before he disappeared from right in front of her.

Rebecca spun around and around. Where did he go? What did he mean? "Walllllt!" She started screaming at the top of her lungs.

Until another thing caught her eye, something more urgent and pressing. _Where on earth did her father's body get to?_

* * *

Stephanie intuitively knew. She always did. Jason was already storming away from the camp. She reached out and grabbed him.

"We have a new leader now."

"I need to see my father." He replied, planning to take one of those absences from the group that he was most well known for.

"Those Dharma tapes are not your father" Stephanie sighed, trying to urge him back to camp.

"Well now that Ben's gone, maybe I'll never know" Jason's temper was flaring.

"It's going to rain." Stephanie said in a chiding manner. "Locke wants a rainbow. A new beginning. For all of us."

Jason nodded, knowing not to doubt the manifestations of the desires of their leader - new or not. He let her take his hand and pull him back to camp as the sky opened and the rainfall poured down on them.

"So what is it today Jason?" Stephanie asked him over the downpour. "Is it Halliwax, Candle or Wickmund?"

Jason gritted his teeth, "it's experiment number 842." The rain covered the tears in his eyes.

**-- LOST --**

* * *

_- OK. We have a few new characters, considering the next chapter will be very "Other" heavy. If you want to know more about the character Jason Wickmund he has been accepted in another OC story, but I was of need of a good male "other" for this story._

_- We have possible romances based on the character's choice: Dan/Rosalie, Jason/Stephanie, Locke/Erica (yikes!), Taller Ghost Walt/Rebecca (heh-heh...)_

_- And we have a missing Zodiac and Walt._

_- And now Locke, king of the "Others" - yay!_

_- What do you want for YOUR characters? Let me know and I'll steer it in that direction!_


	8. Polar Strike

**"Polar Strike" - A Kelsey Flashback Episode**

* * *

Kelsey awoke with a start. It had been a day since all the events had happened. The moving of the island. Their group had set up camp and she found herself babysitting the new blood, Erica.

"So I suppose you know all about me?" Erica asked.

Kelsey nodded. "Everyone on this island is here for a reason. We know all about the crash and who everyone is."

Eric gave her a pointed look as she tried to make it seem as though she didn't use the blanket that had been given to her the night before. "Before the crash?"

Kelsey shook her head. "After." She didn't know what kind of monsters she thought they were. Kelsey didn't know what type of monsters they really were either, honestly. She was just following the crowd, following orders.

Kelsey helped Erica up who kept staring at her, trying to guess things, predict her like the next card in a game of blackjack. Kelsey had heard Erica was a gambling woman but Erica just couldn't seem to pigeon-hole her. "So what were you?"

"Huh?" Kelsey packed up her belongings.

"What about you? Before the island?"

"Oh. I'm a marine biologist. I moved around a lot - London, Australia..."

"This island."

"Yes."

Locke had been up by sunrise. "Wake up Sleepyheads." He called to the camp. Erica noticed he had that smile on again. "We're going back to the Barracks. No one is left that will be looking for us. We're safe to move back there."

Erica's eyes almost popped out of her head. "What about Jack? If he knew where you people are."

Locke put a hand on Erica's shoulder and steered her towards the moving people. "Jack's not going to be a problem anymore." He told her.

**-- LOST --**

* * *

_"Gregorson. Phone call." Kelsey's boss grunted at her, drawing her away from the sea lions and to where the closest utility stand was for the employees._

_"But how? Nobody knows I'm working here yet."_

_He thrust the receiver in her hand and gave her a grisly stare before plodding away to do something more worthy of his time._

_"Australia Zoo. This is Kelsey" she put on a confident voice trying not to sound confused._

_"Kelsey Gregorson? This is Elerick Reynolds and I work for a private company requesting your services. Your expertise."_

_"I don't know who you think I am Mister, but I'm not exactly an old hand at this business" Kelsey cut in._

_"But I understand you have a talent to train particular animals to do certain things. That talent I believe comes from within you Kelsey. It's not something that can be learnt."  
His voice sounded pleasant, convincing, soothing even. Kelsey found herself nodding numbly on the other line. "I'll tell you what I'll do Kelsey. You come and see us, take a submarine trip with me, meet some of the animals you'll be working with and we'll take it from there."_

_"O-OK" Kelsey responded blankly, later wondering just what on earth she had just signed up for._

* * *

Rebecca had made her way back to the Orchid Station, blindly looking to see if she could find the others that were lurking around there when she left. She found that the way in was already left open for her. She took the elevator down.  
That's when she saw him. She ran to check he was still breathing. There was a device on his arm linked up to some sort of monitor that was glowing red. Blood stained her hands as she pressed her fingers over the wounds, but she had been too late.  
She stayed there crying in the shadows, hearing nothing but the sounds of her own sobs for what seemed like a timeless eternity.

* * *

"Are you OK?" Stephanie asked and lightly rubbed Jason's arm. He flinched, it had been bruised from the combat the day earlier. "Experiment 842. How do you feel being the last one left born on the island?"

"I wasn't born on the island and I'm not the last one left" They walked along after Locke to head back to the Barracks.

"Sure" Stephanie replied, "Ben was right to leave Locke in charge, you know. He understands this island. He understands what it can do."

"Or what it can't do" Jason retorted, half to himself.

"Sure it didn't heal Ben, sure there were complications with your birth but what about all the wonderful things the island has done for people. All the miracles. All the people it's saved... it's cured." Stephanie looked up at the blue sky shining above them.

"There were complications with my life" Jason's eyes was searching the ground. "That's why I have to go to the Orchid Station."

"Jason. Don't." Stephanie warned, "you can't be sure of the consequences."

"If I can find out what happened to my father, perhaps I'll find out what's wrong with me."

Stephanie looked him over with desperation, "he's not your..."

"But it's his DNA. Most of what Ben told me about the fertility experiments were lies. Juliet was kind enough to tell me that much. She had the research."

"So what went wrong?"

"They created people like us." He looked away from her, "that's what went wrong."

* * *

_"They're gone" Kelsey awoke to hear voices arguing near her. She rubbed the back of her head._

_"What do you mean they're gone?" Another voice, the same voice that was on the phone with her. Electrick._

_"I mean they're gone. They're not where they're supposed to be."_

_"But I just brought in a marine biologist to take a look at them." Electrick sounded angry, his voice rose._

_"Well someone has got to find them fast. Before they come in contact with the 815 passengers."_

_Kelsey started to get herself up. She remembered being transported to a submarine, but she was not even sure she was in control of her own limbs while that was happening. It all happened too fast.  
Her vision stopped blurring until it came in clear focus on the man, Electrick standing over her with a kind smile._

_"Electrick" she moaned._

_"Here you can call me Richard" he said kindly. "Now how good are you at tracking polar bears?"_

* * *

"Locke. You're the leader of these people now?" They were fast approaching the Barracks. Locke cocked his head towards her.

"Yes I am Erica." He answered.

"But why? I thought you were one of us..." Erica struggled to keep up even though she'd brought no luggage with her, but for now this seemed of no consequence considering she needed to find answers and fast.

"It would have appeared that way, wouldn't it have?" Locke started to walk purposefully ahead to the Barracks as Erica fell behind dumbfounded and no one noticed the two at the back of the group sneaking away before they made it back.

* * *

"So what is it Daniel?" Rosalie pressed, "are we stuck in a different time zone or something?"

"Well yes. That does seem probable, but time is very... relative here."

"So what does that mean?" Lara demanded as Rainfall was sitting on a cliff writing in an almost whimsical manner. She had climbed far above them who were on the beach and had made a small campfire for the night.

"It means that uh-" Daniel paused, knowing how ridiculous this was going to sound to someone that didn't understand the island through experiments like he did "- that time isn't really registered the same. It can't be quantified..."

"Just get to the point" Lara snapped. She wasn't happy. Thinking of all those face she would see again. Thinking that everyone she knew or liked ended up betraying her, so why trust anyone?

"He means that time is meaningless" Rosalie answered her, giving Daniel a wry smile. "That is what you mean, don't you Dan?"

Daniel froze. "Uh yeah. Right." He ran his hand through his hair nervously.

"So now, how are we going to get back?" Rosalie asked the question of the moment as everyone suddenly fell silent, the island falling into an eerie silence too.

**-- LOST --**

* * *

_- Spooky. Rebecca needs to take vengence. She just needs to pick WHO now and where she's headed to._

_- Stephanie needs to figure if she wants to go to the Orchid with Jason or stay with Locke._

_- Kelsey needs an interesting plot-line. SUGGEST AWAY PLEASE!_

_- And the Zodiac group need to work out if they're going to argue with each other or work out a way back to their friends on the island. Whether they're in a different place... or a time._

_- And new OCs are ALWAYS welcome._


	9. Army Girl

**A/N.**

_I put a rush on this one because GuitarHeroLost is going on vacation. Have a good vaction gal! Pop in an say "hi" when you can!_

_This chapter is dedicated to GuitarHeroLost._

* * *

**"Army Girl" - A Rebecca Flashback Episode**

* * *

Lily sat in the shadows with Claire. "So do you uhhh..." Claire began, "work for Jacob too?"

Lily nodded. "We all work for Jacob, Claire. Even you."

"So what do we do?" Claire asked, even though she could have asked her father this earlier.

"We do Jacob's will" Lily responded blankly, her voice echoing across the wooden planks that constructed the cabin. "The island's will." She finished. Claire nodded and arose.

**-- LOST --**

* * *

_"Sir yes Sir! Sir yes Sir! Sir yes Sir!" Came the chanting over and over. The blond girl stood with the troops chanting over and over with them. She was pulled out of line by a rough hand, scraping at her skin._

_"You are not part of my army." Came the gruff voice._

_"But I can do anything they can do. Just give me a chance dad!" The young girl plead, looking up at him with determination._

_"You can't" he told her before sending her in the General's office to wait. Rebecca went reluctantly, watching the other soldiers out of the corner of her eye._

* * *

"Shhh... we're not supposed to be down here" Stephanie whispered as they went down the elevator of the Orchid Station.

"It's abandoned" Jason said and hit the button to open the elevator door.

"If it's so abandoned why do I keep hearing something?" Stephanie whispered again.

Jason paused. He listened. "You must have the ears of a cat." He told her as she smiled to herself.

"So what was it that Juliet mentioned about the experiments?"

"I grew up on this island right? But I wasn't born here, I couldn't be... all babies concieved here die. There were a few children that were born a few hundred meters off shore to guarantee their survival. One of them left the island forever. And a few of us remained. Those people like us... we're not normal, Steph. We're messed up. We were never supposed to be born. We were experiments that should have been terminated."

"Where's the other?"

"What do you mean?"

"The other one that was born here, well... close to here."

"Ben claimed to be that other one. But Juliet had the records. He lied. The other one is still out there, I presume. Still on this island. Somewhere."

Shallow breathing filled the tight space of the room as Jason went over and switched on the small television.

Stephanie checked out what she could in the station, trying to find what she could hear. She got closer and closer to the shadows that were dense across the walls. A sharp sob rang out and something whirred as all of a sudden Stephanie found herself crashing to the ground being covered in punches by small hands.

* * *

_"Take it" the General said, handing her the gun and indicating to the target._

_"But dad said..."_

_"I don't care what your dad said. Everyone has a right to learn to defend themselves. Now just hold it... not so tight. You've got to get your aim right and only gently squeeze the trigger."_

_Rebecca squinted and trained her vision on the target. She aligned the gun and gently squeezed her finger over the trigger just like she'd been told._

_The shot jerked her back but hit the target, not directly in the center, but close enough._

_"Doesn't handle like a rifle" she commented, feeling the smooth grooves of the gun in her hand._

* * *

"You", a sob, "killed", another sob, "my father." Her small body shook as she hit the dark haired woman over and over.

"I didn't. We just got here. We just..." Stephanie shifted her gaze. To her right was one of the men they had been looking for, the man that had Ben. He was lying motionless and Stephanie could almost feel the coldness from his body from a foot away.

"Steph?" Jason came running out. He immediately sprung to action taking the girl off of her. Rebecca struggled in his grasp.

"Jason" Stephanie heaved, getting herself up and rubbing the bruises that was ready to form on her body. "She's the kid of one of the men. You can let her go."

"But what about Locke? What does he want us to do with her? Doesn't he want everyone from that freighter destroyed?"

"She's a kid, Jason. Let her go." Jason released his grip on her and she turned and kicked him in the shin. He dropped a little.

"Ow."

Stephanie smiled at Rebecca, eyes dancing, "so... how'd you get here?" She asked softly.

"I was trying to find my dad" Rebecca gave a hesitant glance to the body.

"Join the club" Jason mumbled.

"Who's your dad?" Rebecca suddenly stared at him, it was the first time in over a day she had thought about anything but her own grief.

Jason held up the tape he was about to put in the TV. "This is all I know. I keep checking for clues."

"Oh" Rebecca's eyes fell, "sorry."

Jason glanced at the body. "You too." He said, a twinge of something like guilt since it was his people that probably killed him.

* * *

"Kelsey" John Locke called her over, he had already set up his residence. He was taking Ben's place. She had been gathering wood to make a fire.

"Yeah?" She walked over to him. Wondering what was coming next. At least this island never got any less exciting. And there were no creepy guys that knew where she lived. That was a bonus too.

"You did a science degree right, with your education in marine biology?"

"It's mandatory." Kelsey answered.

"Good." Locke answered and handed her a gun. "I want to know what happened to the time."

Kelsey was confused. "What do you mean 'time'?"

"When the island moved I think it might have jolted some time out of place. We need to find out what happened. And there's anyone there."

"You mean like a rift?"

He smiled. "Something like that."

"And take Erica with you, it might be her people." He indicated to the tree stump which Erica was sitting in. She'd refused to go inside. She didn't want their luxuries.

"So you want me to discover where this rift in time may be?"

John Locke nodded. Kelsey shrugged, and put the gun in her back pocket.

"Sure, you're the boss" she answered and set off to get Erica.

* * *

They all sat around the room, watching the video. Stephanie gave Jason's hand a light squeeze as she watched Rebecca, her face illuminated by the screen.

"So what? Your name is Halliwax?"

"My name is 842."

"I thought she called you Jason?"

Jason paused. He gave Stephanie a look. Everyone had always called him Jason. It still didn't mean it was his name. It still didn't mean he had a name. "Yeah. Jason. Call me Jason."

"Your father looks creepy." Rebecca mentioned again.

"Thanks" Jason answered with a smirk.

"Must be where you get it from" She went on.

Stephanie covered a giggle, Jason's eyes went to the ceiling. "Thanks." He said again.

"You have the same... sunken eyes. Those are some really sunken eyes." Rebecca was feeling better already, just picking out his faults.

Stephanie giggled again. Jason looked at her. "Hey, I didn't say it." She answered. "The kid did."

"You look quite a bit younger though. What are you 25?"

"Thirty" he answered. He did look younger... well... except for those sunken eyes. Stephanie reached down and squeezed his hand again, indicating that they were ready to leave.

"Better get back to the Barracks." She turned to Rebecca, "want to come kid?" She asked.

* * *

_"Hey" Martin Keamy came and sat beside his daughter later, he put the target down on the table of the cafeteria where she had shot out several well placed holes. She was fiddling with the gun she'd been given. He took it from her._

_"Here" he said, and took it apart in front of her, putting it back together slowly so she could catch on. Once it was back together, he handed it back to her. She looked at him, stunned she got it back._

_"Couldn't let you go out there unarmed" he explained. She threw her arms around him._

_"Thanks dad!" She hugged him as tight as she could._

_"Just make sure that you don't go out there thinking you're invincible. You're not a soldier yet. You need a lot of practice first."_

_"And I will practice." She didn't let go of him. He ruffled her hair and smiled one of those odd smiles, that if he caught one of the other soldiers catching him doing so he would give them a brutally angry look so fast that they couldn't be sure that what they had seen before was really real._

_"Love ya sport" he told her, and she reciprocated his smile, tears threatening to escape from her eyes._

_"Love ya dad" she responded and nuzzled into his chest._

**-- LOST --**

* * *

-_The softer side of Martin Keamy. I couldn't just let him die and not be given a proper memorial._

_- Three guesses on who the other fertility "experiment" is._

_- Review as always with suggestions for your characters!_


	10. Off to Find the Orchid

**

* * *

**

A/N.

_Well, Crushedunderlove has been a faithful reviewer. This one is for you!_

* * *

**"Off to Find the Orchid" - A Rainfall Flashback Episode**

* * *

Charlie Rainfall waited until everyone was asleep, the campfire flickered around them. Rosalie was getting unusually close to Daniel Faraday. He had  
a bag with him, Charlie had seen it ever since they boarded. She was going stir-crazy. Two days and nothing to read. Before then, she had Sawyer's  
personal library given to her when Sawyer went with Locke, but now after being washed up with the Zodiac, she was desperate.

She delved into the bag, as Daniel rolled over muttering something incomprehensible in his sleep. Charlie took a deep breath and extracted the hard-covered  
book. She flipped through it excitedly, moving closer to the fire. The flames licked the wood and made the scrawlings more clear.

It fell on one page... an intricate design..._ "The Orchid"_ Charlie whispered in awe.

**-- LOST --**

* * *

_"Do you have Ayn Rand?" A male voice asked and Charlotte "Charlie" Rainfall spun around. It was a friendly looking man in his forties._

_"Um, yes" she answered, the vast amount of books in her hand dropping to the ground as she fell with them and scuffled around trying to pick them up. She had been in another daydream, another place. Something that happened all too often._

_He chuckled and bent down to help her out, picking up the books. "It's OK" he told her with a friendly smile. "Happens to me all the time." His eyes crinkled._

_Charlie blushed at her own clumsiness as he held out a hand to her. "Locke, John Locke" he said before giving her another one of those smiles._

_"Charlie... Rainfall."_

_Locke handed over the books to her and she balanced them again. "Rainfall is a beautiful name."_

_Charlie looked at the floor, "I'll uh.. help you get that book."_

* * *

"You didn't seem the type who'd stay" Juliet and Sawyer wandered up off the beach, and over to the rest of the camp. Charlotte whirled around.

"You talking to me?"

"I didn't peg you as being the one who'd stay here" Juliet said again.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Charlotte replied airily.

"Don't you?" Juliet plunked down beside her.

"What have you been drinking?" Charlotte smelt her breath slightly.

"Rum Sweetie-pie" Sawyer answered Charlotte and sat down on a tree-stump made stool beside Juliet. "Which still doesn't answer the nurses question."

"I'm not a nurse, I'm a doctor" Juliet answered.

"Whatever" Sawyer growled.

"She's looking for the place where she was born" a voice cut in to their conversation.

Charlotte whipped her head around at the newcomer. "Miles!"

"It's not like it's a big secret. You told the Genius, I'm telling her."

"What do you mean the place where you were born?"

Charlotte kept her lips shut and glared at Miles, unbelieving that he would just sell her out like that.

Juliet continued softly, "your name is Lewis right? Charlotte Staples Lewis?"

Charlotte nodded.

"Then I think I know about your parents" Juliet revealed.

* * *

"Hey Richard!" Stephanie called. "We found someone." Stephanie thrust Rebecca toward Richard.

"Thank you Stephanie." Richard replied but didn't ask any other questions, just steered Rebecca towards John Locke's house.

* * *

Daniel Faraday awoke with a start. It was uncomfortable enough sleeping out here with no creature comforts and now he didn't know where he'd put his bag.  
A girl he thought had the strange name of "Rainfall" handed it to him after he had spent and exasperatedly long amount of time looking for it.

"This what you want?" She asked.

* * *

_"The book girl" John Locke said with a smile on beach. Rainfall had been keeping to herself, it was like she wasn't even there._

_"Yeah" she nodded._

_"I uh... heard Sawyer has some books up at his tent if you wanted to ask him for some." Locke commented._

_Charlie Rainfall looked him in the eye for a second. He held her gaze. "Seriously?"_

* * *

"Thanks... y'know, for coming with me" Jason told Stephanie before she entered the small house that she was living in.

"Everyone needs someone to love them" Stephanie replied with a wry smile.

Jason's eyebrows raised, "What did you say?"

"Even you need love, Jason. You're not an experiment. You don't have to be a meteorologist to figure that one out." She gave him one last look before she went inside and closed the door on him

* * *

_"If you want to live come with me" Locke said firmly, as dissension spread amongst the camp. Locke hadn't been a friend. But he'd been something. Charlie just didn't know if she believed his words right now though.  
She stayed put, with Jack as Hurley, Claire, Sawyer and some others joined Locke. Charlie was almost ready to go. Her feet felt like they were shuffling towards the group, but they weren't moving.  
As Locke and his new group strode away from them, her feet felt like they were sinking. They hadn't moved at all. Something else was sinking too. The feeling in the pit of her stomach like she had just made a horrible mistake._

* * *

Daniel paced around. The Zodiac boat was still there, washed up with them on the shore. Daniel got ready to re-board it. "We've got to try to get out of here" Daniel spoke hurriedly, as though he was really losing it.

"Space and time" he muttered, "space and time... how are we going to move through space and time?" He was speaking to himself but Charlie Rainfall was listening.

"How about we just go to the Orchid?" She suggested, knowing now she was letting it get out that she had read through his journal.

"Wh-what?" He stuttered and snapped his head around to look at her.

"The Orchid Station. It can move through space and time right?" She thought she interpreted his formulas at least semi-correctly, even though she didn't understand the scientific explanations with them.

Daniel's eyes widened. He climbed out of the Zodiac and brought his backpack with him. "Then let's go to the Orchid" Daniel said unsurely, fear in his eyes.

* * *

It was midnight when Stephanie heard a knock on her door. She got out of bed to answer it, flinging open the door and startling Jason who she didn't think had gone back home since the last time they'd spoken.

"Jason!" She exclaimed in surprise.

It surprised her even more what he did next. He took a step toward her and placed a hand on her shoulder, bringing her in closer to him, she succumbed as he leant down and kissed her softly, as if it was something he'd been thinking about for a long time.

* * *

Erica and Kelsey soon arrived at the camp. She saw Juliet in a corner talking to a redhead she didn't know.

"Juliet!" She called, waving her arms in the air.

Juliet looked up and a wide grin spread across her face. "Kelsey, how are you?"

Kelsey walked up to Juliet purposefully, "There have been some changes. Ben is gone. John has taken over."

"John Locke?" Juliet asked, only a little surprised. "Ben moved the island?" She asked.

Kelsey nodded, "apparently."

Sawyer cut in, "Bug-eyes did what now?"

Juliet ignored him, "This is Charlotte Lewis. Her parents were part of the experiments. We need to get her to Richard." Juliet indicated to the woman beside her.

"So we're taking a hike to New Otherton then? Makes my day" drawled Sawyer.

**-- LOST --**

* * *

_- Well, the newcomers to camp Locke are going to cause some problems for Stephanie/Jason. Especially a certain Southerner and a certain redhead._

_- A BIG reveal about Jason's mother is coming up too._

_- Review if your character wants to be next or submit a new character TO be next!_


	11. Off to Find The Orchid Part 2

**A/N.**

_I was kicked in the butt by GuitarHeroLost. Hope you're having a good vacation (I go on mine in August) and for Kitty who has had a lot of reviewing going on and won this chapter (although from Erica's P.O.V). Maggie may be coming up next._

* * *

**"Off to Find the Orchid" Part 2 - An Erica Flashback Episode**

* * *

"We can't go back with you" Kelsey said, halting as Juliet, Sawyer and Charlotte got their things together. "We need to find a time rift. John wants me to."

Juliet just slung a backpack over her shoulder. "Actually, you can come back with us, the Orchid Station is back the other way, you're heading in the wrong direction." She sounded nonchalant at this and turned to Sawyer and Charlotte, "ready to go?"

"The Orchid station? What Ben used to move the island?" Kelsey asked, she didn't have all the details but it was apparent Juliet knew more than she let on.

"That's probably the one. I went through Ben's desk draws at some time. I was looking for something... something he didn't have." Juliet answered but didn't elaborate.

A voice cut into their conversation. "So are we going to see the Cabin-man or are we just sitting 'round here chatting?"

"We're going" Erica scowled, looking at Sawyer underneath her crop of red-brown hair and wondering how she got into this mess to begin with.

**-- LOST --**

* * *

_Erica opened the door to her father's office, a figured was shadowed in black. "You? What are you doing here?"_

_The figure stepped forward, a girl who looked too young to be doing this type of thing with a silver cross around her neck and with a gun by her side. "I'm here to deliver a message."_

_"Well, if it's on behalf of my father, I'm listening." Erica didn't move, the girl was in all black, a trench-coat to her knees._

_"You're not the only one in the family business" the girl said, "I came all the way from Chicago to deliver this message and it needs to be done."_

_Erica put her hands on her hips. "Get out now."_

_The girl pointed her gun at Erica, lip trembling. She aimed and shot at a whiskey bottle next to the wall. It shattered into millions of pieces. The girl tucked the gun back away, "tell him that the Albrookes' want their cut of the casino and if he doesn't comply, next time that will be his head."_

_"Tell them that they shouldn't send a kid to do their dirty work!" Erica yelled after her, but the girl had already disappeared._

* * *

"Alright. It's this way... I-I think" Daniel said, ripping through vines with his hands.

"It isn't this way" Rainfall commented.

Rosalie was quick to stick up for the man she had a deep respect for, though. "It might be this way."

"How do you not know where it is?" Rainfall asked again.

Daniel put a hand up to his temple and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I-I don't know."

* * *

"So what's the deal with Redlocks here and experiments?" Sawyer asked indicating to Charlotte as they moved along.

Juliet sighed, Sawyer was fine company but some things were just too complex to explain. "Her mother was a surrogate. She donated eggs for island research. After Charlotte was born here, it was considered somewhat of a success for the Dharma Initiative. But I've just read the files. I don't know the entire story."

"Oh, so there's probably lots more little Redlocks here runnin' all over the island?"

Juliet shook her head. "No. If any children survived at all, it's not likely they would make it through to adulthood with an island birth."

"But I'm alive..." Charlotte said, obviously thinking deeply about this.

"Yeah, you're alive" repeated Juliet, just as perplexed.

* * *

_Erica showed up at Locke's camp. "The Others". They had feared them for so long, and Erica had listened to Jack, but now Jack seemed to be nowhere to be found._

_  
The dirty people that she had grown to dislike just by association were huddled around, building up their own camps if only for one night before the plan to head to the Barracks the next day._

_Erica sighed and sat on a log. "Still in the family business?" She heard a voice and snapped her head around. The girl with the Albrookes' was standing right behind her._

_"Yeah, I'm building my own casino on this island" Erica snapped sarcastically. What was she doing here?_

_"You're not the only one who has traded businesses" the short girl smirked and held out a hand to Erica to help her up, "Casey Albrooke. If they take you in, you'll be the third one of us."_

_"What?" Erica raised her delicate eyebrows and held them up for a second. Casey looked tough. She looked like the stock she came from. Italian decent._

_Casey counted on her fingers, "John, me and now you. Welcome to the family."_

* * *

Erica smirked as she walked towards the Barracks yet again, she had just left and they were already heading back. Perhaps that's what her new friend Casey meant. Perhaps she really had been chosen.  
Perhaps that's why she couldn't stay away.

She cast a glance to Sawyer and wondered why it was he wasn't chosen to stay with "the others". Maybe the more she'd get to know him, the more she'd find out. She smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's fate" she whispered as they continued to trample through the jungle.

**-- LOST --**

* * *

_- As always this is ended on a cliffhanger._

_- Review to find out what happens next!_


	12. Family Reunions

**A/N.**

_So many new characters to introduce one at a time. So therefore, this chapter is flashback free. _

_Shoutout to: GuitarHeroLost come back soon and PM me! (I got Guitar Hero!)  
Kitty, Silver Star, Maggie - your characters are slowly being given more space. Just be patient._

* * *

**"Family Reunions"**

* * *

"Hey Aiden!" Richard called over to the tall man in overalls, "you want to take this kid with you, before we join her up with the other group." He thrust forward Rebecca to him. "Oh and take Maggie too, she's usually the one in charge of the children."

"Ya 'ave no need to worry there" Aiden Cullen told him and stuck out his hand to Rebecca. "Pleese ta meetcha."

Rebecca took a moment to look at him and then spat on his hand. These people killed her father, she was hardly going to be friendly with them. Without batting an eyelid Aiden rubbed his hand on his overalls. "A'right missy. Ya gonna play it that way, and we're going ta have to find Maggie."

She ignored him, and then stuck her foot down hard on his and decided to make a run for it. "Yaow!" Aiden yelled in surprise at her actions.

Just as Rebecca thought she was about to re-enter the jungle someone stepped out in front of her, "Just where do you think you're going?" It was a short girl with glasses and a cross around her neck. She grabbed Rebecca by the hair. "Looks like you're going to do things my way, capice?"

Rebecca nodded dumbly at her.

**-- LOST --**

* * *

"How's the girl been?" Stephanie asked Maggie gently, as she went over to see what had become of the one she'd found in the Orchid Station.

"She's doing fine. Just having a long rest." Maggie indicated gently to where the girl was sleeping inside the one of the rooms of her house.

"That's great." Stephanie smiled unsure. "So what does John want us to do with her?"

Maggie heaved a sigh, everything was changing now that John was in charge and not her brother. She didn't know if she even should bother being so careful as to follow the man's requests but she knew it was what the island desired, and she wasn't going to mess with that. "She'll join the other kids..."

"And she'll be alright... right? I mean, she just lost her father" Stephanie's voice quaked a little, she thought about this in relation to Jason and how he had become losing his father. The last thing she wanted was the same problems to befall this girl.

Maggie gave Stephanie a hard stare, as a medical technician emotional problems were hardly her specialty... or her concern. "She'll be fine."

* * *

"Well, well, well" Sawyer began strolling into the Barracks. "If it isn't good old Locke, King of the Others."

"Looks like you weren't back at the beach very long" Locke greeted Sawyer, making an allusion to when they were last together and Sawyer left with Miles and Claire to go tramping through the jungle back to the beach.

Sawyer scowled, and dropped his bag at his feet, "yeah if Claire hadn't upped and disappeared in the middle of the night I would have stayed too."

John Locke wasn't surprised, "Oh yeah, Claire's fine."

Sawyer stared at him, stunned. "Claire's fine?" He repeated, completely dumbfounded.

"Yeah, she's fine" Locke didn't elaborate, "So you're here to join with us?"

Sawyer's eyes were still bulging about the news about Claire, but he kept his temper and snorted at Locke's assumption. "I wouldn't ever want to join you and your band of merry hostiles. We're just here for Red." He indicated to Charlotte and lowered his voice, "apparently she's a native to these parts, fancy that."

Locke turned his attentions to Charlotte, "You were born here?"

"Well, I'm not 100 percent..." Charlotte began, face flushed.

Juliet stepped up in front of Locke, "where's Jason?"

* * *

"So how is she?" Jason asked later wrapping his arms around Stephanie.

Stephanie bit her lip. "I don't know... I'm just afraid she'll... after her father..." she desperately didn't want to say 'turn out like you' but Jason seemed to get the message anyhow.

He frowned, but there was a knock on the door interrupting them. Stephanie went to answer it.

"Juliet!" She cried and embraced the woman. It was great to see her friend back at last when she'd been gone for so long.

"How have you been Steffie?" Juliet asked, intrigued at why Stephanie would be here at Jason's. Stephanie opened the door up and Juliet and Charlotte stepped inside.

"Been great!" Stephanie replied honestly, thing had been going really good... well at least for the last few days or so. When they made it to the living room area, Jason was surprised at who it was. Juliet was back, with another woman he had never seen before.

"Hi Jason" Juliet grinned at him, this reunion was reminding her of old times. She put a hand on Charlotte's shoulder but kept looking at the man with a strange resemblance to Marvin Candle. "Jason, meet your sister, Charlotte."

* * *

"So are we ready to go again?" Kelsey asked Erica, who was just replenishing her thirst in one of the refrigerators inside the house closest to the way they came in. Erica finished her water in one gulp and nodded to Kesley.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Then let's go find this time rift."

Rosalie walked up ahead as they came across a space with lots of plants that looked like they were in pots this time. A green-house. She looked around desperatly for an entrance as Rainfall stood beside her scouting out things. "So this is the Orchid. How do we get in?" Rainfall asked.

Rosalie moved around some plants and came across an elevator. "Looks like we just found it."

Daniel put a hand on her shoulder quickly, "don't you think I should go first, you know, in case there's anything down there?"

Rosalie smiled at him, "Sure go ahead" she said nervously, hoping there was nothing down there herself.

**-- LOST --**

* * *

_- What do you want your character to do next? Review with suggestions/ideas._

* * *


End file.
